


Love You, Love You Not

by Justanotherauthor_not



Series: Rayllum Oneshots [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First fic for this fandom, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Struggle, Love, also instead of listening in class, and couple, being in love, much fluff, they're just cuties okay, very fluff, very short lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: Love was something you saved for when you, without a doubt, had found your person. As much as she cared for him, could she confidently say, with all the adrenaline gone and without their impending doom circling overhead, that she still felt the same?
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566082
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Love You, Love You Not

**Author's Note:**

> love these twoooo! Fixing a small pet-peeve of mine which is when ppl say i love you really fast!!! Hope you enjoy the fluff!! ... well i guess i don't exactly fix it but there is internal struggle!!

Rayla found herself sitting alone at the peak of the Storm Spire where only a few hours ago she had nearly fallen to her death to save Azymondias.

Once the battle had finished, after the Dragon Queen had woken up, after long conversations about figuring out what the next step was everyone had decided it for the best to get some much-needed rest. Unfortunately, Raylla found herself unable to sleep, so there she sat, scooted back a little from the edge. Callum wouldn’t know to come to rescue her this time, not that he’d known the first time. She never questioned why he had been at the peak when he was meant to be protecting the bottom, he just always seemed to be in the right place at the right time for her

_ “I love you Raylla, I really do.” _

She felt her face heat up as she recalled the words Callum had so calmly and assuredly said as he saved her from plummeting to her death. She couldn’t help the small smile that made it’s way onto her face as she thought about it, how stupid and brave he had been, and the kiss they had shared in the air, just as perfect if not better then their many others. It made her heart beat faster and her stomach twist in a not exactly unpleasant way, she threw her head back with a groan.

_ “I love you too Callum.” _

The words had come out of her mouth without a second thought, as confident as his words had been. In the moment it had felt so natural to say but thinking about it now, with the adrenaline from the impending doom just a memory, the thought of it all made it feel like there were dragons fighting in her stomach and burning her face. 

Love was sacred! Maybe it was different for humans but for elves, you didn’t go around willy-nilly declaring your love for people! Was there a difference between saying you loved someone and saying you were in love with them? She was spiraling. She definitely liked Callum. A lot. More than she’d expect for knowing someone for only roughly a month even with all the crazy adventures they’d already been on together.

But, love was something you saved for when you, without a doubt, had found your  _ person _ . As much as she cared for him, could she confidently say, with all the adrenaline gone and without their impending doom circling overhead, that she still felt the same?

“Everything okay?” 

Rayla felt her entire body stiffen and she sat up straighter as the voice of the boy in her thoughts approached from behind.

“Yup! All good!” Her voice came out sounding unnaturally high even to her own ears.

“I feel like I shouldn't have to keep telling you,” the smile he sent her way as he sat down beside her made the cold night feel much warmer, “But you know you can talk to me right?”

“Yes.” She took his hand without a second thought, still at a loss for what to say next. She couldn’t exactly tell him she was doubting her earlier declaration of love. “It was just a hard battle...and day.” She finished at last. It was the truth, just not what was on her mind at that moment.

Callum raised an eyebrow, but for once in his endearingly curious life, didn’t press her for more.

Rayla scooted closer into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Being with him felt so right, so comfortable, and perfect. It filled her with warmth and comfort and made her heart do somersaults in her chest. Was that what love felt like? She had never felt anything like it in her life but then again she had never been the most social elf, so who knew? Certainly not her.

Callum rested his head on top of hers, giving her hand a little comforting squeeze as they stared into the starry night together.

“I would have guessed you'd never want to come up here ever again after nearly falling to your death and all,” he spoke, breaking the quiet that had settled between them. She felt him stiffen as he realized what he said. “I mean sorry if you didn't want to think about it! I didn’t mean- I mean I didn't-”

“It’s okay.” Rayla squeezed his hand, smiling though he couldn't see. “It’s still a pretty view, and besides the memories aren’t all bad.” She said, thinking of when he had told her what had really happened to her parents. They had been only a few inches closer to the edge of the peak. She wasn’t quite ready to dangle her feet over the side again.

“Yeah.” He shifted his head slightly and she could feel him looking at her, thankful for the darkness of the night as her cheeks dusted red.

Another long moment of comfortable silence passed between the couple. Rayla felt her heart calm again, as much as it ever did around him. Again, everything felt like it was perfectly in place.

“You know I meant it,” Callum said, breaking the quiet once more. Lifting his head to look at her. She almost wanted to hit him for interrupting the moment again. “When I said I loved you.” He clarified, his eyes filled with something so incredibly soft.

She looked at him, eyes wide before crinkling in the corners as a smile made its way across her face. Even without her saying anything he knew what was really on her mind. He understood her better than she often understood herself. He’d been there and would be there for her through thick and thin. How could she doubt?

“I know.” She squeezed his hand back. As she looked at him, moonlight cast against his features, eyes bright, he looked more magical than he ever had saying any spell. She’d never felt more sure of anything in her life as she responded. “I meant it too Callum, I really love you.”

His smile lit up the night more than the moon or stars could ever hope to. He leaned in for a kiss and she met him halfway.

  
If this was her soulmate, her  _ person _ then she was one lucky elf.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic of these two so hope i did them justice and hopefully expect some more!! At some point… maybe…  
> happy thanksgiving or good luck to those who celebrate, and just have a nice weekend to those who don’t!  
> Please like and comment if you enjoyed!!  
> And come talk to me on tumblr @justanotherurl-not


End file.
